


we’re after the same rainbow’s end

by seungyounn



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stargazing, Tags May Change, jaehyuk singing a song i love, oh and what is the ship name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungyounn/pseuds/seungyounn
Summary: yedam had a certain song that he had always asked his boyfriend to sing to him. jaehyuk would do so, of course, unaware of the sorts of things it would uncover.
Relationships: Yoon Jaehyuk & Bang Yedam, Yoon Jaehyuk/Bang Yedam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	we’re after the same rainbow’s end

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!! so this is my first post on here. this was actually an idea i had in my wp drafts for MONTHS, but never got round to actually writing. i finally wrote some of it though, and here i am!
> 
> this actually went from originally being a seongjoong fic to a jihan one, but then i settled on these two. i think they’re cute and underappreciated!! idk what the ship name is though, so please do let me know if you find out what it is. but yeah i sure am a sucker for yedam and jaehyuk! 
> 
> i haven’t like read though this yet so excuse any errors in here! i’m too tired to read this now haha. i will also add uppercase letters to this at a later date as i feel like that would look better. we’ll see though. but lowercase for now. ok i’m rambling, sorry! enjoy my crap writing :)

"hyuk, can you sing moon river for me?" 

the aforementioned boy turned his head in the direction of the voice. there, curled up next to him, laid his boyfriend. jaehyuk looked away from the night sky and faced him. in that exact moment, he thought that all the stars that shone brightly in the sky paled in comparison to his boyfriend. he was glowing. 

"why though, dammie? aren't the stars more interesting for you?" 

he was then met with the sight of said boy staring at him with his trademark puppy dog eyes. yedam always used them whenever he wanted things to go his way. and damn, jaehyuk sure was a sucker for those eyes. curse yedam and his stupid, gorgeous face.

"pretty please? i really want to hear your voice!" 

jaehyuk had always thought (and said) that yedam had the better and more beautiful voice out of the two. by instinct the other would protest: not only to keep the 'dispute' going, but jaehyuk always suspected that he only said that to make him feel less bad about his own singing abilities. but he was shocked to find out that he wasn't lying about it after all. sure, yedam might have been more talented and trained in vocals (and therefore better), but he was completely serious when he said that he loved jaehyuk's voice. apparently it was soothing. it makes me feel relaxed, like i'm the clouds. it's a feeling i can't describe. 

those words kept jaehyuk going. in the several times he considered putting a stop to singing, yedam's words would come back to "haunt" him. from those words he would find the strength to carry on. and to be honest, he only cared about his boyfriend's opinion more than anything. so if he liked his voice, then he would keep on singing for him. that was how it went. 

yedam would ask him to sing him a song on a regular basis. most times it was to help him sleep, other times to it was just to fill the silence with something more pleasant. and so jaehyuk would sing whatever song he was given. i mean, who was jaehyuk to say no to his boyfriend?  
yedam gave a large number of requests, but there was one song that stuck out more than the rest. it went by the name moon river. jaehyuk always wondered why he wanted that one song the most. he never got to know. 

and there he was once again, being asked (or practically begged) to sing moon river for the nth time that late night. 

"oh, alright then. i'll sing it for you." 

jaehyuk wasn't really in the mood to sing, for he was quite interested in watching the stars that littered the sky. but the large smile that spread on yedam's face made him change his mind in a matter of seconds. if singing moon river (that he wasn't the biggest fan of) meant that his boyfriend would be happy, he would gladly do it a million times more for him. and it was evident that the song was close to yedam's heart. for what reasons: jaehyuk did not know. but what he did know was that he would forever hate himself if he got rid of yedam's smile, because he refused to sing it. 

jaehyuk turned back to face the sky. he felt warm fingers intertwine with his own cold ones. the sweet action gave him a boost of confidence (he was insecure about his own voice, the poor guy). 

"moon river, wider than a smile  
i'm crossing you in style someday"

his warm, soft voice filled yedam's heart with delight. it almost felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket. although he couldn't quite explain precisely how it felt, if you asked him. but to be sung to by his boyfriend made him feel euphoric.  
jaehyuk used to not sing to anyone, not even his family, as he had little self confidence. it was like that for years, even when he first met yedam. in fact, he had never really thought of singing to someone else apart from himself. so it was surprising, but not really, when yedam had managed to coax him out of his shell. 

the boy was stubborn! he never stopped pestering jaehyuk about him wanting to listen to his voice, and like always, he succeeded in the end. once yedam had heard him sing for the first time he made sure to never let him stop doing so. he loved jaehyuk's voice, so he would stop at no measured to make sure he could continue to hear it. 

"oh, dream maker  
you heartbreaker"

yedam had heard this song countless times, yet every time he did it always warmed his heart. he never got sick of listening to moon river.

"where ever you're going i'm going your way  
"two drifters off to see the world" 

he suddenly felt a wave of emotions submerge him. those lyrics made him feel nostalgic in a way. he didn't have the slightest clue as to why that was (he did, actually). he also didn't know why his eyes were brimming with salty tears. yedam tried to suck them back in (of course it didn't work) and continued to stare at the shooting stars that flew across the sky. 

"there's such a lot of world to see  
we're after the same rainbo- wait, are you ok?" 

jaehyuk's performance was cut off short due to yedam, whose emotions were at an all time high. seriously, he was a blubbering mess at this point. nothing he tried to do stopped the waterfall that rushed down his cheeks. his plan to stay strong had gone to shambles. soon he felt hands pushing him up so that he was sitting, and then he was met with a face full of fabric. jaehyuk held him close to his chest, softly rubbing his back while the younger cried his eyes out. 

"waiting round the bend  
my huckleberry friend  
moon river and me."

jaehyuk finished the song while holding the other in his arms. he was confused. no, confused was an understatement. well needless to say, he was perplexed. in all the times he could remember where he sung moon river, he had never gotten that reaction out of yedam. he never cried! yet for some reason, he was currently in his boyfriend's arms while trying to catch his breath from the crying session. jaehyuk didn't know what had just happened or why that had just happened. had he crossed the line with the song? by the looks of it, he might have done just that.

he cupped yedam's face with his hands in order to look at him clearly. his eyes were puffy and red, all signs of energy were drained from him. jaehyuk cooed at the sight. 

"aww my poor baby. i'm sorry. did i do something wrong?" 

yedam sniffled and then sat in silence for a few moments. he was trying to gather his words (he had just cried so don't blame him for not finding it easy to form a sentence after that event). he placed his hands over jaehyuk's.

"no! you didn't do anything. you sung beautifully. it's just that.. the song made me emotional. i guess it was because of the stars." 

jaehyuk nodded in response. he understood in a way. he, too, had certain songs that would sometimes get him all teary eyed. he couldn't blame yedam for feeling like that. but wait! what does he mean 'because of the stars?'

"wait. what do you mean by because of the stars? care to elaborate on that, dammie?"

said boy tensed slightly at that question. shit, he thought to himself. how'd i let that slip out? dumbass. he smiled nervously at his boyfriend, who now looked at him with intrigue as well as slight concern. 

"haha.. nothing! i don't know what that was. it was silly did i even say anything? i certainly don't remember saying anything like that! you must be hearing things because i am 100% positive i did not, in fact, mention anything along those li-"

\- 

"cut the crap, dammie! i know you said that and you know that too. so please, tell me why. AIN'T NOTHING BUT A HEARTACHE-"

jk that isn't what he says

-

"cut the crap, dammie! i know you said that and you know that too. so please, tell me why you said that. i won't be mad." 

he sighed. yedam wasn't sure if he was quite ready to tell him about the true meaning behind his words. he was afraid of overwhelming the other with all the information he had to give. as much as he wanted to tell him about it, he just couldn't risk it. at least not that night. 

"i'm sorry hyuk, but i can't quite tell you. you wouldn't understand. all i can say that the stars are very close to my heart. maybe one day i can tell you why. but not today. i'm sorry." 

he hung his head down, not being able to face jaehyuk in that moment. he heard a sigh come from the other, after a short moment of silence, before he felt a hand drag through his hair. 

"that's fine, my love. as much as i may not understand, i still get that it might be a touchy subject for you. it's alright, you don't have to tell me today. or ever. i'm ok with not knowing too." 

"oh shut up you are literally the best boyfriend ever! thank you, hyuk, i love you so much. i really do." 

he was so thankful to have a boyfriend who could understand the fact that he wasn't ready to reveal his whole backstory. sometimes he wondered if jaehyuk was an angel sent from heaven, and now was one of those times. 

"i love you too." 

if you couldn't already tell, yedam loved his dear boyfriend's voice. but what he loved slightly more than that was the galaxy. he adored everything about it. if you asked him certain things about the galaxy, he could answer all the questions for you in a heartbeat. it was safe to say that he had a deep connection with it. 

but what nobody knew was just how deep yedam's connection was with it. moon river also was connected to it. and they didn't know how behind his normal, innocent facade hid a large secret. a secret that went back way further than his present life. and jaehyuk played a major part in it, too. he was to find that out at a later date though.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it so far! stay tuned for more!! tell me what you think about this and if there’s any feedback you have for me then don’t be afraid to let me know!!
> 
> i really love the song moon river so do give it a listen if you have the time. it is by audrey hepburn.  
> fun fact: i also love to stargaze! it’s just so beautiful and mesmerising:))
> 
> anywayss i’m hoping to release the next chapter soon, so stay tuned and bear with me as i try to write it!! it will also have more words, dw *wink*
> 
> thank you for reading so far, love u <333  
> and i hope this wasn’t as shit as i personally thought it was.  
> \- kat


End file.
